You almost died
by Johnimholmes
Summary: John and Sherlock get back from a rough case where John almost died, and Sherlock is a little on edge about it. Johnlock. Fluff.


John sat on the couch inhaling deeply struggling to catch his breath, the case they just got back from had been particularly challenging and ended up with John being kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed. Thankfully though Sherlock had found him just in time and together they managed to escape sending Lestrade after the Lost men.

The cab ride home had been quiet and Sherlock refused to as much as glance in John's direction. Normally Sherlock would be more spontaneous and full of adrenalin. Instead he was acting quite stoic, and the air reeked of awkward tension. John glanced across the room now at Sherlock who was perched on his chair staring intently into the kitchen for what seemed to be for no real reason. John knowing Sherlock was likely not to respond spoke up anyways.

"Sherlock are you okay?"

Nothing. Sherlock continued staring straight ahead not so much as acknowledging John had even spoken word. John sighed picking up a newspaper from the coffee table in front of him. Blood still pumping with adrenaline he could only do so much as going through the pages regarding anything he had read.

"You almost died."

Sherlock announced, his voice to direct and clear. John looked up at Sherlock and thought for just a moment that he had imagined the voice seeing as he was still staring straight forward and had not moved a hair

"John you could have died. You almost did."

Sherlock spoke again louder and trying to be more clear this time.

"Yeah, but I didn't. Sherlock, are you sure you're alright?"

John replied raising an eyebrow skeptically at him. Sherlock turned his head towards John his eyes daggers, and John almost turned away his gaze was so sharp.

"Yes John, obviously you're_ alive,_ the fact still stands; you almost died. I led you into a situation, into a lifestyle that nearly cost you your life."

John was taken aback by Sherlocks statement. Sherlock had never been concerned for John's safety like this before. He often prompted him to go on dangerous cases regularly with him!

"Sherlock, I don't do anything I don't want to do. If I come along with you on a case, it's not because you batted your eyes and begged me away from work. It's because I want too, and I am fully aware of such possible outcomes. I was never worried though, knew you would find me."

"But what if one day I don't."

Sherlock's eyes had shifted from cold and harsh to what seemed like scared and vulnerable. The shift was so sudden it made John shudder. John paused for a moment collecting his thoughts trying to figure out what to say next. A small idea crept into his mind which he had previously suppressed many months ago but now didn't seem like all too bad of an idea.

"Come here Sherlock."

"What?"

"You heard me, come over here."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows questioningly towards John, suspicious of what exactly he was planning. However, he did stand up and cautiously make his way in John's direction.

"Sit down."

John instructed patting the couch cushion next to him. Sherlock carefully sat down still looking at John his face twisted with a mixture of confusion and a hint of the vulnerability John had sorted out earlier. John gave him a reasuring smile and leaned back pulling Sherlock with him to where they were both laying on the couch Sherlock on top of John. Sherlock went stiff for a moment before complying with John's silent orders, resting his head gently on John's chest.

"D'you hear that?"

John questioned lazily stroking Sherlock's hair, brushing his fingers through the tangled curls.

"Hear what?"

"My heartbeat."

"Of course John, I'm not an idiot."

John laughed smiling down at Sherlock, who in return grinned at him.

"See Sherlock I am alive, I'm fine, I'm here and I know you will always find me. Who knows anyways, it could be be next time who has to find you."

Sherlock scoffed. As if he would ever be in such a situation. John let out a small laugh.

"Of course, the great Sherlock Holmes would never need saving hm?"

Sherlock grew stiff for a moment, his breathing shallow as he gathered up the courage to speak.

"John, I-I as you know I am not a very open person at all, In fact I entirely despise talking about personal matters, especially involving sentiment, but when you were taken, all I could think about was how to get you back, I spent every second searching for you. It was all my fault that this happened. John I just want you to know that, I care about you, and It was never my intentions to put you through such a thing."

"Shhh, shhh."

John hushed against Sherlock's curls

"It's alright love, it's fine, you didn't know. Don't say you should have either, because there was no way you could have. Like I said, I do this willingly Sherlock, I also care about you, I would have been stupid to let you go on that case alone."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You care about me John?"

"Well of course I do you bloody git."

John kissed the top of Sherlocks head. Sherlock then lifted his head up, his bright blue eyes, centered on John's soft green ones. His breathing grew even shallower as he leaned forward closing the small gap from his to John's mouth. John was still for a moment from shock before falling into the kiss, leaning into Sherlock's lips. Sherlock pulled away quickly, his eyes wide, and the obvious fear of rejection in his eyes.

"I-I um I should go, I'm sorry, I'm just, I, I'm going to yeah."

Sherlock mumbled beginning to push himself off John.

"Oi! You bugger get back here!"

John teased pulling Sherlock back down on him, their limbs tangled in a mess now.

"What makes you think you can just kiss me and leave like that?"

"Y-you liked it? I thought you weren't gay."

"Yeah and I thought you were married to your work."

"Touché."

John smiled at Sherlock and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips. Sherlock smiled nestling back into John's arms listening to his heartbeat once again.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading guys! I wrote this the other night at 2 am when I couldn't sleep, so yeah it's just a little random ficlet, but thank you very much for reading! Please favorite and review!  
**


End file.
